


A Friend in Melemele Sea

by tocovertheface



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alola, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Established Relationship, Human x Pokemon, Interspecies, M/M, Oral Sex, Poison as drug use, Pokemon, Pokemon X Human, Pokephilia, Toxapex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocovertheface/pseuds/tocovertheface
Summary: Solis has a friend he visits, occasionally.A friend who he likes to let use him, in return for a bittersweet reward.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	A Friend in Melemele Sea

Melemele beach was one place Solis knew he could relax in the evening- it was quieter than most beaches in the area, and the miniature islands were close enough to the shore for him to feel confident swimming back if his ride pager ran out of battery for whatever reason. Finding a spot in the soft sand, he takes out his speaker, setting up quiet music to listen to. Out here, he’d be far enough away that nobody would hear it, not even the Pokemon would be disturbed.  
  
Leaning back against a tree, he looks up to the night sky- out here, the stars were a spectacular sight, no moon to blind them out- and of course, it was Alola, so the heat and humidity was enough to feel comfortable in light clothing, even this late.  
  
Time passes like this slowly, and Solis takes in the warm night air- undisturbed for how long, he didn’t know. But soon, the sound of sands shifting by his legs has him opening his eyes, and a warm smile crosses his features.  
  
“Hey, Tox,” he greets the Toxapex warmly and with familiarity- the slightly larger-than-average Pokemon lifting a spiked arm to return his grin. Lifting his hands, Solis reaches to stroke carefully over the arm, and Toxapex returns by crawling right onto his legs, startling a laugh out of the other.  
  
“Hey hey, I know, it’s been a while, huh?” He laughs again, the Pokemon continuing to crawl up his body, before it rested it’s not unconsiderable weight onto his chest. His arms slip between a few of the Pokemon’s, bringing it closer as he rested his hands on top of it’s curved surface.   
“...guess you’re not mad at me… but you seem pretty eager tonight- what, haven’t found any other boyfriends~?”  
  
_ “Tox _ ,” the Pokemon seems to admonish, frowning up to Solis, now, before pressing more weight down, sending it’s human  _ friend _ backwards into the sand with a huff. There’s something  _ accusatory _ in the glowing cyan eyes of the poison type as it glares down, and Solis smiles up at the strange and small body of his friend. Shifting, he frees a hand, lifting it to the Pokemon’s cheek, stroking it gently.  
“...don’t worry. I haven’t found any other boyfriends, either.”  
  
He hadn’t forgotten their… arrangement.  
  
The small reward that this Toxapex offered in return for something he’d become all too happy to give.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, he feels soft sand sift through his hair.   
“...what do you want from me tonight, then? Don’t hold back~”  
  
The Toxapex makes a sound not unlike a low chuckle, and lifts one of it’s arms to push down on Solis’s forehead, the crunch of sand loud against his skull. Breathing out a quiet sigh, he lifts his hips in response, thighs pressing together as the Pokemon climbs further up his body.  
“I’m sorry it’s been so long,” he murmurs, feeling the soft sand against his cheek as he turned his head. “I’ve just been so busy lately, I-”  
  
The night above him goes black, the sound of the sea dulling quite immediately- and he is silenced by the small body of the Toxapex resting high up on his chest, a wet oozing dripping from it’s fanged mouth.  
  
They didn’t  _ need _ to kiss for this to work, but…  
  
The Pokemon seemed to enjoy it, and as it leaned in, Solis takes it’s face in both hands, mouth already open as Toxapex pressed a long, bitter tongue into his mouth. Groaning softly, he allows the venom to drip down his throat, eyes rolling back as a sharp tingling sensation burned through his skin.  
  
The dose is small, however- as it should be. Toxapex pulls back quickly, before lifting up over Solis’s face. Two of it’s thick arms move, slightly, heavily pinning the man’s wrists above his head, the movement only causing that wonderful burning to spread more quickly through his bloodstream. Moaning needily, Solis opens his mouth- watching, with an enhanced delight, as a group of thin tendrils emerge from the dangling body above him. His tongue sticks out, gracing slightly over one of the orange tendrils, and is rewarded with a small groan from the Pokemon above him.  
  
Slowly, patiently, it lowers it’s body, the group of twisting tendrils tracing gently patterns around Solis’s mouth, cheeks, jaw- but always returning to his lips, teasing as if playfully at them until he’s panting with need.   
“C-c’mon,” he moans, trying to lift his head up. “I told you don’t hold back, didn’t I? It’s been too lo-”  
  
His words are cut off rather immediately by a mouthful of orange tendrils pressing between his lips- the taste of salt and sea flooding his senses as the Pokemon presses it’s purple body down roughly over his face, fully wrapping over it. Solis can feel his throat bulge out rather obscenely- but due to the venom of the Pokemon fucking him…   
It felt  _ so _ lovely, his throat burning pleasantly as he groans around the Toxapex’s unusal sex organ. Swallowing hard, he’s somewhat dully surprised when the Pokemon frees his hands- but it wouldn’t matter if he had remained pinned. He only lifts them to the Pokemon above him, arms once again slipping through the other’s to hold it closer to him. He takes breaths when he can, between slow, deep thrusts from Toxapex, tendrils reaching down inside of him as he manages to moan. He had to show his appreciation, right? The heat between his thighs was burning, but his beloved friend wanted  _ this _ from him.  
  
And it’s almost an hour of his throat being fucked, tendrils within it twisting and winding and knotting, tangling, untangling- when they still, for a moment, causing Solis to have to wait, again, for breath-  
  
And he knew it wouldn’t be for a while when he felt each tendril… thicken, swelling slowly, at first, from where they met the Pokemon still pressed to his face, until it moved quickly through his throat, each tendril seeming to move to writhe themselves into knots within him. Solis would moan, pant, in encouragement- if his vision weren’t starting to fuzz at the edges, hips moving uselessly, away from the dome that trapped his upper body.  
  
And almost gently, the Pokemon cums down his throat, sweet and bitter and nearly painfully salty, it rocks it’s body into his face with slow, gentle pulses, his stomach filling with the thick fluids as his body slows it’s motions. A hand falls to his stomach, and he almost smiles around the tendrils still filling his mouth-  
  
Another rocking pulse from Toxapex, a small raise to the bump of his typically flat belly.  
  
Another tightening of it’s body around his face- more bittersweet cum down his throat, filling him slowly as his vision fades, fades, fades…  
  
Until, slowly, the Toxapex lifts itself from him- each tendril leaving it’s own thick trail over his lips, painting his face obscenely white. It presses another venomous kiss to his lips before gently settling over his cum swollen stomach, a warm moan finally passing from Solis’s tired, battered throat.  
  
Blinking at the once again revealed stars, Solis shudders as the Toxapex settles to sleep on top of him- his lovely friend, leaving him with the taste of it’s cum in his mouth, it’s venom in his veins…  
  
He would have to wait, however, to ask for what he always wanted from the Toxapex- always  _ more _ .  
  
He could let it rest.  
  
He would save his energy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, let me know- this will probably have a part two, and I'm considering what Pokemon Solis may encounter next :)


End file.
